It all started with a Pencil
by FangandIggyRule
Summary: What if Iggy could see, with a person's touch? Erene happens to be going to the high school the Flock goes to, and one little action changes both of their worlds, forever. I'm not so great at summaries IggyxOC Character. Disclaimer: Me no own Max Ride.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction story, so please don't judge me too harshly on it, please! Enjoy the story! {I hope.}**

**Oh and by the way, there will be Eggy, or IggyxOC or Erene. It could also be Irene. **

**Also, Erene is obviously the same age as Iggy. They are both 14 years old. **

**Anyway, this story is during SOF. {School's Out Forever} It's from Iggy's view of when they went to school in Virginia. It will start out as them being friends, and then this story will take a weird turn. She is the only person who is able to give Iggy his sight back. Anytime they touch, they will be able to see each other. Then something happens that totally changes the story, kinda. Please read my Fanfic to see what I'm talking about. **

Chapter 1

**Erene's POV**

"Class, there's going to be a new student coming in today. His name is Jeff. Make him feel welcome. Anyone who doesn't make him feel welcome will pay the price." Said Mrs. Murray.

I groaned. He's probably going to be like all of the other weak pansy guys in this place. He'll also try to hit on me. Almost every guy who first saw me when I came here tried to. This school is for losers who can't even stay out of trouble. Now just because I'm a loner, and my seat's not taken, 'cause no one wants to sit next to me, and I don't want anyone sitting next to me. He'll have to sit next to me now. I can't help wondering what he's going to be like.

**Jeff/Iggy POV**

I hold my breath. This is it Iggy, or now Jeff, I tell myself. This will determine whether or not I'm left alone, or bullied. The first impression is always important. I grab the door handle, slowly release my breath, and open the door.

"Class, this is Jeff, the new student. I hope you make him feel welcome. "She turns to me."I'm Mrs. Murray. Go sit in the seat next to Erene. Erene, raise your hand to show him where you are. Oh wait. I forgot to mention he's blind. Erene, instead of raising your hand, call out to tell Jeff so he knows where you are." "Here" said Erene. Nice, Murray. Way to put a big target on my back. I slowly walked to my new seat. I sat down, and Murray started some lecture about the English language. I didn't say anything. I just waited to hear Erene speak, to see how nice, personality wise, she is.

**Erene POV**

I stared at Jeff as he walked to my seat. He looks like a **GOD**. People, who know me, like my family, know I don't say this about anyone. All those popular actors, like Robert Pattison and Taylor Lautner, their faces will be seen on posters on any other girl's bedroom walls. Mine are blank of those kind of things. I only have posters of animals. I don't idolize anyone. At that moment, when Jeff came in, that all changed. He has such gorgeous blond, spiky hair, with white skin and electric blue eyes, that even though he couldn't see, it was like he was staring at my soul. His long, lean, perfect body, that through his t-shirt, you can visibly see his abs. I want to touch his abs so bad. Wait. What's happening to me! I've never been like this in all of my 14 years of life, so why start now? I love mythology, and this only proves that there is a god of love, or Cupid. It's the only thing that fits. There's no other explanation. Anyway, Jeff sat down next to me. I waited for him to speak, after the lecture started, but when he didn't speak, I guess he's silently telling me to talk. "Hi.", I whisper. "I guess you already know my name, since Murray decided to randomly call my name." It's amazing to me, that since I'm this close to Jeff, my mouth's not hanging open, and I'm not drooling. Is that cologne I smell? That's a faint whiff of Old Spice. I love that stuff. Dammit, that's added to the list of how hot Jeff is.

"I'm Jeff. That is, if you weren't listening to Murray over there." Jeff whispers back. He even has the same humor as me, and he also calls the teacher Murray, like I do. "Since you're not staring at me like:

a) You're planning something like putting a sign on me, and since I'm blind, I won't notice it.

b) You're also planning to discriminate me for being blind, and you'll also tease me for being it too.

c) Refuse to talk to me because I'm blind.

You can call me Iggy instead of Jeff. My family calls me Iggy."

"Don't worry, if anyone makes fun of you, I'll kick their asses from here to Australia and back again. You see, I have a reputation for being a badass in this school. I can kick anyone's ass, even the fit, popular guys. I would rule the school, if it wasn't for my crazy, nature. If I was like them, I wouldn't even be whispering to you right now, and I would probably be the one thinking of putting a sign on your back saying 'Kick Me'. But since I'm not, here I am."

"I like your attitude about things like that. You want to be my friend?" Whispers Iggy, with a serious look on his face. "I don't usually say this to anyone."

It wouldn't have taken much for me to have said yes, in the first place. But as I quickly thought about it, I realized this:

1) He's a good person

2) He won't try to hit on me, 'cause he can't see.

3) He won't purposely try to get me kicked out of this place, like all my other so-called friends have almost done.

He's the best person to be my friend.

"Yes, Yes I will be your friend Iggy." I whisper/replied.

**Please Review! I need to know if I'm an okay writer!**

**FangandIggyRule**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, I totally forgot the disclaimer. Well here it is. I don't own the characters, just Erene. **

**James Patterson does own Iggy, the Flock, and other characters relating to the Maximum Ride series. **

**He also owns most of the scenes I will put in the story.**

**If I did own the series, I would be sitting in Hawaii, sitting on a hammock, drinking Sprite and Coke, eating cookies, and thinking up ideas for **

_**Angel **_**and writing them to make the 7th book a reality. **

**Chow and Chao. **

**FangandIggyRule **

**P.S. I must add this quote that is from this other Fanfiction account. **

**"When life gives you lemons, squeeze them in your enemy's eyes."**

**The quote was not of my making. I'm sorry, I forgot your username. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

Chapter 2

Iggy/Jeff POV.

This huge, gigantic mess I'm in started all with a simple thing. I forgot my pencil case at Anne Walker's house. It was time for Algebra, and I just realized I had left the case at home. I was so

tired in the morning after staying up until two in the morning, playing Modern Warfare with Fang. We didn't play the whole night long, because we got busted, since Anne heard the noise. It's

amazing I can walk and talk without falling asleep on myself, and making myself look like an idiot. So anyway, I asked Erene to let me borrow a pencil. She dug in her backpack, discreetly,

since If Murray saw her, if would get both her and me in trouble. We'll both kicked out if we get into any more trouble. Me stink bombing the guy's bathroom, she beating up a kid for putting

a sign on my back saying KICK ME. She would have been kicked out right after that, if there wasn't a noble cause as this one. Then, Erene passed me two pencils.

Then, something happened. I blinked, and saw light shining on a table. The table wasn't anything special, just wooden and a light brown color. It was the hand that was special. It didn't look

like Max's 6 year old hand at all. It was a hand, much older looking, with cuts and bruises from beating up people. {Erene's a clumsy person, but not when she's fighting. She told me.} It's

obviously not from my memory. It suddenly dawned on me. That was _Erene's_ hand. I can see! How is this even possible? Well, after our hands stopped touching, the world grew dark again,

and once again, I was blind.

Erene POV.

Iggy asked me if he could borrow two of my pencils. Since we were, and still are friends, I gave them to him. When we touched, a warm, pleasant electric shock coursed through my body. It

was a warm, tingly feeling that made me feel like I was high, only without the side effects. When we stopped touching, it felt like the world had gone cold, and Iggy was the only thing that

could warm me up. I was in love with Iggy before all this, but now it made me want to kiss him, to feel the softness of our lips, crashing together in a fiery ecstasy. I wanted him like a starved

dog wants a piece of meat that was just out of his range. I noticed that Iggy shook his head back and forth, as if he was trying to clear images out of his head. After that, Iggy turned to me

and whispered:

"Tomorrow, since it's Friday, I can bring anyone over to my house for a sleepover. You'll get to meet my family, which are Max, Nudge, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy. Can you come?"

I didn't have to think hard. My mom would love to see me with friends, since I don't go out much, she'll definitely let me go to the sleepover.

"Will there be cookies, Sprite, pizza, and chocolate?" I asked.

"Yes, there most certainly will be." He replied.

"I'll be there." I said back.

"We'll be ready for you." Iggy said in a tone of voice that made me want to laugh.

This is going to be an interesting two days to meet his family.

**Thank you for reading the story.**

**Please review.**

**Review = Love**

**Love= Motivation**

**Motivation= Will write story**

**Writing story = More chapters**

**More chapters = More reviews.**

**See! It's a cycle of reviewing until the end of this story.**

**See you next chapter.**

**FangandIggyRule**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter in the story!

**Iggy's POV.**

"I'm home." I shouted.

I slammed the door shut, and I could hear the flock members drifting towards me.

"I need to ask you guys something."

Everyone in the flock was surrounding me.

"I asked Anne if it was alright if I had a friend over for a sleepover. Her name is Erene. She's a friend from school. She's the only non-flock member in that whole school, who accepts me, for who I am, a blind kid. She doesn't discriminate me, or looks at me in sympathy because I am the way I am. She treats me like a normal person. So to thank her, I would like to thank her by letting her come over to our house for a sleepover. On Friday, or tomorrow night, Erene will follow me to our house with her stuff, and she'll spend the weekend over here. Anne will have cookies, brownies, Sprite, Coke and popcorn ready to eat or make at all times. On Friday we'll watch 3 long movies until they're done, and go to bed. Saturday and Sunday, we'll just hang out 'til she has to go home. She's compatible with most of us. Nudge, she can talk about fashion with you, Gazzy and I will teach her about making bombs, and I'll teach her how to cook."

Angel however, wasn't listening. She looked distracted, like she was looking in someone's head. Suddenly, she gasped.

"There's another reason why Iggy wants to bring that girl over to his house," she blurted out.

Everyone turned and looked at Angel.

"Iggy thinks he can see if he's touching her skin. She passed him a pencil during Math class, and he saw her hand! He wants to test this out when he cooks with her on Saturday, when she comes over Anne's house!"

Everyone turned and looked at me after she finished her little speech. Darn. She was in my mind after all. Next time, I have to put up better mind blocks.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Everyone's questioning looks burned into my head.

"What? It's true. I wanted to figure this out, to see if it really works. Don't you guys want me to be able to see again?"

"Please think about it." I whisper, with a hopeful look on my face, or what looks like one.

Max was deep in thought for what seemed like forever. I know she thinks that Erene's untrustworthy, but I trust her.

Max finally delivered the verdict.

"Fine, she can sleep over. But _NO _inappropriate things going on after nightfall." Said Max in a teasing voice.

"I won't." I said, in all seriousness.

"Also, NO ONE is allowed to show her our wings. This includes you Iggy."

"Fine," I say back. If I showed her my wings, would she be fine with it, or would she be disgusted with them?

I thought this as I prepared the guest room for the sleepover.


	4. Chapter 4

Does anyone want to adopt this story? PM me if you want. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in it anymore, even though I have an ending. That's why I haven't updated in a year or so. So PM me! I'll be here if you need an ending or consultation, or both, or anything else needed.

~Jay {Or Ren. Or Rule. Either one}


	5. Chapter 5

Erene POV

I stood outside the door of their house, nervously swaying side to side as I though this entire sleepover thing through. Should I go in? What if I don't? Would Jeff get mad? What about the rest of his family? How would they react to me anyway? Why would I even be sad that Jeff was mad, anyway? Before I had any time to back out though, the door opened. Standing there was a girl about a year older than me with blonde hair that had cute streaks.

"Well? Are you going to come in or not?" The girl had a tough attitude, a look all about her that screamed 'I'm better than you are, and you know it'. I decided to swiftly enter the house before the girl decided to kill me. "Hi! I'm Erene." I held out my hand for her to shake, but she just gave it a suspicious glare. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned my head to look at the rest of the house. What I saw was amazing.

The entire thing was like a pretty mansion, about two stories tall. The stairs leading up to the second floor were elegantly twisted in a spiral, and the room beside it was filled with leather furniture. The room on the other side was a big dining set. Obviously, it was the dining room. But before I could look further, the sound of an unfamiliar voice stopped me. "Max, do you think we should have- Oh."

The voice belonged to a little blonde haired girl, about seven or eight in age. She was wearing a white dress with a cute little charm bracelet. In all, she looked like a little angel. "Who is that? Is that her?" The girl asked who I now knew to be Max, creeping forward until she was hiding behind Max's body. "Hello. I'm Erene. How are you doing?" I put out my hand again, really hoping that this girl wouldn't be like Max and refuse. It wasn't like I was going to hurt them or something. Yet they all seemed so suspicious, and more nervous than me. The little girl smiled and came out from behind Max. Then she took my hand.

"Hi! I'm Ariel. Are you Jeff's girlfriend?" From behind me, a snorting laughter was heard. I turned around in shock to see a tall boy, about Jeff's height with long raven colored dark hair that hung in his face. I had to admit, he was cute. But he was seriously annoying me with the laughter. "Hey! Who are you, and stop laughing!" The kid tried really hard to stop, but all that happened was another bout of giggles came out. Max wasn't helping me stop the laughter either, having join in on the fun.

"Stop laughing Nick. You too Max. Be more polite. We have a guest over." I turned around again to see Jeff come out of the dining room. Following him was a young blonde boy that looked about a year older than Angel. Seriously, was everyone blonde in this place except Krystal and Emo boy? "Thank God, my savior!" I cried dramatically, walking over to him. "Tell emo boy and Max to stop laughing! They started giggling like a bunch of hyenas just because Ariel asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend." That was when I realized what I had said, and my face turned a deep shade of red. The laughter behind me became louder. Jeff cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Come on guys! Shut up!" Eventually, he managed to calm them down. By then though, it was about 8:30, time for dinner. And I still didn't know who the blonde kid was.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" The blonde kid stepped up until he was next to Angel. "I'm Zephyr. Hey Jeff, I'm hungry. Can you go make us dinner?" All the kids gave me little looks, to see what my reaction to that statement would be. I honestly didn't get the significance of that sentence until I realized who exactly was doing what. By then though, Jeff was in the kitchen, and I decided to shrug off the fact that everyone trusted the blind guy to cook. Instead, I followed all the other kids into a different room which turned out to be the living room. Two big couches and a loveseat were there. I plopped down on the loveseat, and next to me sat Krystal. Krystal quickly snuggled up to me and looked up towards my face. I locked my eyes with her big, innocent brown ones.

"Tell me about you. Do you have any little siblings or anything? What's your favorite color? What type of animal do you think is the coolest? My favorite color is purple, and I think dolphins are awesome, but they aren't my favorite animal. My favorite animal is probably something that flies. Or something that's cuts, I can't figure out which one yet. Have you ever gone anywhere cool, like Florida, or California? I've always wanted to go there, with all the cute surfer guys and Hollywood and stuff like that. Do you-" Nick walked over and put his hand over Krystal's mouth.

Until then I had been sitting shocked, unable to answer any of her questions or even do anything but listen as she rambled on about whatever came to mind. "Don't mind Krystal. She's a talkative person." I nodded, still shell shocked. "I'm going to uh… help Iggy in the kitchen." Then I noticed my mistake, but it was too late. Max jumped up and neared towards me, suspicion filling her eyes.

"How do you know that Jeff is also called Iggy? Did someone tell you? Huh? Answer me!" I slowly cleared my throat and tried to think of a good reason that wouldn't incriminate Iggy.

"I told her my name." Everyone turned around to see Iggy with an apron on and a bowl of something in the crook of his arm. Bits of something reddish was splattered on the apron, and there was even some on his face. He looked ridiculous, and even Max had to stop, stare and giggle for a moment before becoming serious.

"Why'd you tell her your name? Are you trying to get us killed or something! What if someone had heard and noticed! We could get attacked any second now!" When Max stopped to breathe (not everyone can talk as fast or as much as Krystal can), Nick went to stand behind Iggy.

"Max, stop yelling. You can chew him out later after we get some of his excellent food. For now, just chill out. Ok?" Max shot Nick and Iggy a look that said _traitor_. Then she huffed, turned around and sat on the couch, childishly pouting and crossing her arms. Everyone else breathed out in relief and went back to whatever they were doing, which was nothing. Erene scoped the room for something, anything that could possibly entertain her and everyone else besides the T.V, which wouldn't have any good shows on at this hour anyway.

"I'm bored. Let's play something." Zephyr spoke up from his spot next to Ariel on the loveseat. Krystal looked up and squealed.

"I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare until dinner! You know how to play, right Erene? After all it's so easy, we just sit in a circle and take turns asking each other if they want to tell a truth or do a dare. I'm pretty sure I'm going to do a lot of truths though. I'm not really a dare person, because last time I did a dare, I ended up-" Once more, Nick covered Krystal's mouth. Ariel and Zephyr picked up from the couch to sit on the floor next to Krystal, Ariel snuggling up next to Erene. She pulled a protesting Nick on the floor to play as well. Then after giving Max the 'bambi eyes' with Krystal, the only person not in the group was Iggy.

"I'll go first!" cried out Krystal. "Zephyr, truth or dare?" The young blonde boy sat thinking about his answer for a few second before replying with a grin. "Dare."

Krystal sat and thought. "I dare you to dress up in a Superman costume but change the 'S' to an 'F' and run around screaming 'I'm Fartman! Fear my awesome farting powers!'" Everyone began laughing at the pictures in their heads. Zephyr got up and walked to his room. After some time he came back down in a cute little Superman costume with marker on the front crossing out the large _S_ and putting a huge _F_ in the front instead. He began running around the house and screaming.

"I'm Fartman! Look at me and feel your wimpiness! (**A/N idk if that's a word…**) Feel my wrath and face my awesome farting powers!" To everyone's displeasure, he let off a loud sounding fart, one that stank up the room in a few seconds. Everyone retreated outside, holding their noses to block the smell while simultaneously laughing. Even Max had let loose with a soft smile, though the smells coming from the house were seriously stamping the mood.

"Wow Krystal. That was a good one. Ok Zephyr, your turn to go." Ariel said, looking at her brother. Zephyr took a moment to look at all the people in their group before his eyes settled on Max. Max gulped but stood straight and waited for the question.

"Truth or dare, Max." Max squared her shoulders and looked at Zephyr, quickly muttering a 'dare.' Zephyr sat for a little bit, thinking. Then an evil idea popped into his head. "Ok, Max, I dare you to drink from something that we make for you. Wait here. Nick, Ariel and Erene, come with me." Max nodded while Krystal looked put off to be left behind. But after thinking about the dare, she began rambling about possible things they could put in the drink, and Max sat pretending to listen to the never ending torturous talks of Krystal.

While this was happening, Iggy was cooking in the kitchen feeling very confused as half of his family plus Erene came into the kitchen, grabbed a tall glass and began rummaging in the fridge. "What should we put in, guys?" Nick reached for the milk and guzzled a little from the carton before pouring a little in. Brown sugar was soon added by Ariel, followed by random cooking ingredients that in a combination, would taste utterly disgusting. Iggy had to make sure that they didn't put raw eggs, for fear of salmonella.

The group walked outside with the glass in hand. In the glass was a thick, brown colored liquid-paste that smelled overly sweet (they used a lot of chocolate/sweet ingredients for this mixture). Max looked very revolted as she accepted the glass.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm not drinking all of this." Zephyr nodded in assent, and everyone held their breath as Max lifted the glass to her lips and took in a mouthful of the stuff. Silence followed a painstakingly long swallow, and it was broken by the sound of Max gasping in disgust.

"Eeeeew! That tasted so disgusting. What in the world did you put in there?" Zephyr was too busy laughing in the corner to respond, but Ariel crawled over to Max and whispered to her the ingredients. Max froze at half of them, but soon the circle was back together, and Max was looking for a victim. As her eyes landed on Erene, a sneaky grin slid on her face, and everyone gulped in anticipation for what was yet to come.

"Erene, truth or dare?" I gulped and nervously pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Umm, dare." Max gave another evil smile, and for some reason Ariel began silently laughing as well.

"I dare you to go up to Iggy and confess your undying love to him, then propose. You have to make it look very convincing, or you'll get a new dare." When everyone heard this, they began cracking up in laughter and giving me teasing looks.

"Hey, whats going on out here? It sounds like you're going to cause an earthquake." At the sight of Iggy, everyone began laughing harder, and Erene's face began turning redder and redder. She stood up and walked over to Iggy, who had a confused look on his face. She pushed another strand of hair behind her ear, and looked up at his sightless, pale blue eyes.

"Iggy, I have something very important to tell you." Everyone behind them laughed even harder, but Iggy took no notice. His sightless eyes somehow locked with hers, making her already more nervous than before. "Iggy, I must confess my undying love for you, in front of this audience so that the words may be engraved in stone. Will you marry me?" Everyone gasped dramatically as Erene got down on one knee and pretended to be offering something to Iggy. Everyone began laughing as he pretended to accept, and he lifted her up off the floor for a big hug.

"By the way, I heard Max telling you guys the dare. Nice orchestrating." In the background, catcalls from Nick and Zephyr rang through the clearing, and Iggy hastened to drop the poor girl down on the floor. Then he went back inside while calling over his shoulder. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

By now people were calming down. I began thinking of a good person to dare. When I thought of Nick, I heard a little voice in her head say something. _Dare Nick to kiss Max. They really like each other, so it'll be hilarious._ I had no idea where the voice came from, but I decided to comply. "Nick, truth or dare?"

Every head turned to the black haired boy, waiting for the answer. "Dare." I smiled a little, innocent grin.

"I dare you to kiss Max on the lips for a full minute." The gasps of surprise from everyone were not enough to drown out the full blown laugh coming from the seemingly innocent Ariel. Max and Nick gave her suspicious looks. Nick rose from his seat next to Krystal and walked over to Max. He kneeled next to her and looked her in the face. Max's large brown eyes screamed nervousness although she looked as if she was just waiting for it to happen.

"Guys, dinner is ready so you better- hey! What's happening here?" Ariel burst out into more laughter followed by Zephyr, and a blushing Nick and Max pulled away from their almost kiss. Max got up, her face beet red and stomped inside the kitchen, soon followed by everyone else.

I gasped at the portions of food on the plates. A huge bowl full of spaghetti, plates piled high with large steaks, piles and piles of chicken wings, and heaps of chicken legs. The table was totally covered. Even the others looked surprised.

"I've heard how much you guys ate, but this is a lot!" I said, with surprise in her voice. "Luckily for me, I can eat almost that much, too."

They all sat down to the table, after grabbing plates, and utensils. All seven kids grabbed food, and dug in. They ate like they were starving, and gobbled down the food, leaving barely anything on the plates. Then after downing about three gallons of tea between them, they went into the living room to rest.

Everyone lounged around, amiably talking to one another. Then their attention all turned toward me.

"So… Do you have any family?" Nick asked me. Wow. The Rock has spoken! Voluntarily!

"Only my mom. It's been me and my mom for years. I tried to ask her about my dad, but she becomes too upset to give an answer." I replied.

Then I thought of something good. What if I reciprocated and asked Iggy to come and hang at my house?

"You want to come and hang at my house next weekend Jeff? For an hour or two?" I asked him, with a small amount of hope in my heart.

Jeff didn't answer for five minutes. Surprisingly, no one answered for those five minutes. All six of them had a look of concentration on their faces. Then, finally after the five torturous minutes, he answered.

"Okay. How about on Friday, in the afternoon? Can I stay for dinner?"

"Of course you can. I'll tell my mom to make double the amount she usually makes."

I was glowing with happiness on the inside.

"Yes! Iggy's a-coming. To my a- hou ouse! I sang on the inside to myself.

* * *

WHY WON'T ANYONE TAKE THIS STORY OFF MY HANDS? READ CHAPTER 4! ALSO MORE CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS PLEASE! CRITISCM IS IMPORTANT! ESPECIALLY CONSTRUCTIVE!

Also thank xXBlazestormXx for this chapter. She helped me make it. Not sure why I posted it. Maybe because I didn't want all this work to go to waste.


End file.
